


Red Room

by The_Infinant_One



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Dark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Room, Torture, Violence, darkest fic of mine yet, every torture tag is applied in some way, lots of pain, mental physical and emotional torture, parrilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: Barry gets captured and tortured in the infamous urban legend: The Red Room





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be dark as fuck, minimum to no plot story, just quick chapters where something bad happens to Barry and maybe other characters.

Barry didn’t know the details of how he got into his situation, but he knew he was in trouble.

He was strapped to a chair with ropes binding him by his wrists and ankles to a blood covered metal chair. His Flash outfit was stripped from him, but his mask still remained on. In front of him was a man in a black mask covering everything but his mouth, a cart full of tools, and a computer. Above the man was a clock in bright red digits counting down from 10 minutes.

The man turned to him and smiled sadistically.

“The little toy’s awake,” his voice was gravelly and playful, “Now we wait for the requests.”

Barry shuddered when he realized what he was in.

_The Red Room_

He thought it was just some urban legend. He didn’t doubt it existed, but he never expected him to be one of the unfortunate souls of the tortured.

_He did nothing wrong_

He looked down to see ropes around his knees which were tied around the arm chair so he was unable to close his legs. In fact, he wasn’t able to move much at all. Even with his speed and ability to faze through things, he was stuck.

_Vulnerable_

The man laughed at his feeble attempts “They all try to escape. It’s useless. They just scream until they can’t, and even then, they still do. Even the Flash can’t escape _this_.”

He heard a heavy metal door open behind him and a woman’s whimper’s. He looked to his right to see a woman being half dragged across the floor and tied in the same position he was in.

“Why are you doing this? Let her go!” He knew his pleading was useless, but he tried anyways.

“They most often are innocent. It’s the innocent that are the least expecting.” The man ignored him and continued sharping a knife he was working on.

The clock dinged at 0, and then blinked to the correct time; 1:30 am

“I’ll get out,” Barry spat before being punched hard.

“From now on, I do the talking and you do the screaming,” the man gave a warning glare before turning to the computer. 


	2. Parrilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know why I didn't continue this story. It's fun and ruthless to write. I am back for another chapter though. I read the comments and this chapter is for Hiver_Frost_Elf
> 
> " reverse electrocution. Instead of shocking Barry, drain Barry until he's about to pass out from starvation/emptiness, refresh him, then repeat until he can't tell if he has his lightning or not any more"

_She gets a finger cut off, or you can get 50 lashes_

Of course, Barry chose himself if it was to spare the woman pain, even if it was momentary.

“C’mon you bitch, I want to hear you scream!” The man grit through his teeth, bringing a blow especially hard.

_Whoosh_

The leather whip sliced across Barry’s back making him arch his back. Tears started to form, but he stayed silent, swallowing a painful moan as he laid his sweaty forehead against the cool wall. The cuffs around his wrists that were attached to the wall bruised him as he strained against them.

Barry bit his lip forcing himself not to scream, too stubborn to give his torturer the satisfaction. 

He lost count at 25, giving in to screaming at 20, but he was fairly sure that the man went above 50 lashes.

He could feel the blood trickling down his shaky legs as he was dragged uselessly being led to a metal bed frame with a grill like bed.

He fought like hell, his pleas ignored, as another man stepped in and wrapped muscular arms around Barry as the other man fought to pull Barry’s underwear down.

“No! Please, no!” Barry cried out and kicked out, scared out of his mind as they bent him over the metal frame.

_He was going to be raped._

Instead of a dick prodding at his entrance, he felt a small, thin, bulb being forcefully thrust into his ass making him scream in pain and tears falling from his eyes against his permission. Whatever was in his ass came alive, vibrating slowly but steadily making Barry jump and have a new wave of pain.

It stung and hurt, the vibrations making him want to throw up especially when his body was reacting against his will. 

Both men secured Barry’s body onto the warm metal bed.

_Legs spread, arms above his head, both fastened with special cuffs he couldn’t vibrate out of._

_Helpless_

_Hard against his will_

_Humiliated_

He laid helpless and exposed while the men went to the woman. Even in his position, he didn’t want the woman to be hurt.

“Stop!” Barry’s scream drowned out by the woman’s.

Chest heaving in pain, he panted and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking as the man went to the woman, cutting two fingers off instead of one.

He could feel her pain, which only added on to his own.

His powers healed his wounds, but the blood loss and constant pleasure made him dizzy and sick to his stomach.

_My gift is my curse_

Healing quickly meant his torturer would hurt him more severely. He came to terms when he was being lashed. 

Blood loss, low blood sugar, the cold room, and him laying down made him sleepy, but he fought the urge to pass out. The cuffs bruised his skin till he couldn’t feel his hands and the woman’s unending screams and cries keeping him alert, making him feel like a failure.

“Now, now, now," One of the men with the deeper voice clicked his tongue, "we can’t have ya pass out on me this early now, can we?” The man stormed over, splashes of blood on his fingers patting Barry’s cheek, running it down his neck, onto his cum covered stomach, which made the man laugh, and down to his already hard dick, giving it a painful squeeze at the tip.  

Barry glared despite his feeling of absolute fear.

The man took wires that were attached to a box and connected them to Barry’s body. One on each nipple, a couple scattered on his chest and stomach, and one wrapped around his testicles leading to his dick all the way from the base to the tip, the end being placed into his urethra. Lastly, a blindfold was placed to add a new heightened sense of helplessness.

_Boy did it work._

Barry stared straight ahead into the darkness, listening to the woman moan and whimper and the men’s feet as they set up whatever they were going to use to torture with. He was forcing himself not to hyperventilate and panic knowing that whatever was going to happen wasn’t going to be good. He wriggled in discomfort as he felt the bed warm up, slowly burning his already aching back. 

Right now, he was Barry Allen, not the Flash, _and he was fucking terrified._

He screamed as loud as possible when the first shock came. The voltage was at full blast, and with the speed force in overdrive, the effect was intensified to a painful degree. He couldn’t describe the pain, he didn’t even think there were enough words to describe what he was feeling. Every caused muscle contractions. If not for his power, he thought he could have died.

The men laughed, relishing in his screams as they adjusted the shock voltage. They couldn’t believe that someone so beautiful could look even more gorgeous in pain. They took another wire, touching the boy lightly on his limbs, his torso, his face, neck, and feet. Watching as they broke the boy squirming under them.

 

Barry almost cried in relief as the men stopped, heading back to the woman. He couldn't relax though. He could feel the vibrator still in his ass thrumming as steady as ever.

He was exhausted. He wanted to pass out or die from humiliation.

He wanted to pass out or die from humiliation.

This was the Red Room, he was sure hundreds of people just watched him endure this. _They_ wanted this.

He was disgusted. He risked his life to protect people like them.  

  
His stomach growled and he realized how hungry he was. He was starving. His metabolism working overdrive to heal him caused him to exhaust quicker than normal making him float in and out of consciousness. 

Every time he almost passed out for good, the men revived him, taunting him and degrading him. They forced him to drink occasionally to keep him alert, played with him more, and then left him alone to start the exhaustion process over again.

_It felt like hours, and to Barry hours were weeks._

The last time they used this torture contraption on him was when he sparked and destroyed the wire box. His own electricity combined with the high voltage stressed the wires above their capacity. 

He thought he was used to the feeling of electricity coursing through him, but the men loaded him with so much, he didn’t know if he had his powers or not. He couldn’t vibrate his hands, and he was too weak to know if they beat it out of him. despite the vibrator, he was too weak to even stay hard, which spoke volumes since his powers gave him a crazy libido.

He felt empty.

He didn’t feel himself. He couldn’t feel the speed force in him which scared him. Maybe he could, but he didn’t know if the low warmth he felt was his powers or the side effects of being electrocuted too much.

 

His head rolled to the side weakly.

It had barely started.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you had in mind.  
> I will go through with the other suggestions in the comments from the first chapter
> 
> What would you like to see happen next? Anything is possible and no judgment here, I enjoy writing this fucked up kinda thing.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, they keep me motivated  
> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> The gore will start in the next chapter, I just posted this one to see if people are interested enough to want to read more. Comment if you want me to continue this.  
> What do you want to see happen to him?  
> Or do you want it to just be a surprise.  
> Thanks


End file.
